


Mirage Trill

by yersifanel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brainwashing, Episode: s02e16 Doomworld, Episode: s02e17 Aruba, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Reality Bending, Sexual Coercion, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yersifanel/pseuds/yersifanel
Summary: In the world made by the Legion of Doom, a brunet named Sebastian caught Leonard's eye. He's smart, focused, proud and very good looking, always walking with the confidence of someone who can get away with anything. He also was, according to Mick,not real.





	Mirage Trill

Reality is built on perception.

For Leonard Snart, reality was his life as a criminal and what it entitled, his family ties with his sister, the hatred he feels towards his father, and the trill of the chase he gets out of his jobs. There were certain elements in Leonard's reality that should be a permanent foundation, a solid rock that cannot be molded or moved.

Knowing that his life could take a turn towards the unknown, leading him to the end was… not something he liked, especially if for some strange reason, it was himself who made such choice. This uncertainty was what lead him to take the offer Eobard Thawne and his sidekicks gave him. The future was ambiguous, but this time Leonard was not looking forward to discover the puzzle, instead he took the change to mold it to his liking.

The Spear of Destiny held the power to change reality, make a god out of a man. Leonard wasn't interested in becoming a god, his eyes lay in another less megalomaniac path.

Leading Mick back to his side was difficult, another element Leonard disliked. The Mick before him was not the same who stood by his side since juvie, his eyes looked older and not only because of the years on him – time travel of whatnot, as result this Mick was older than the one Leonard knew, and time could do a lot of things to a person, even if was a short span.

Still, he was his partner and Leonard looked out for him, even when he couldn't understand why these people Mick called friends should matter to him, when he didn't know them – not this him, nor his future self, because Leonard was not going to become that man whose life was lost.

When Leonard, Mick, Eobard, Demian and Malcom held the Spear of Destiny, they broke reality and remade them to their desire. Another path was formed, faith had no place to be in the world they created while destiny was overcome and rewritten.

It took little time for Len to settle into this life, and even less for something shinny to caught his eye.

A young man, working alongside Eobard, one the speedster calls his protégé. He has messy brown hair and green eyes, pale skin splattered with freckles, and a _holier than thou_ attitude that matches his body language to the core. He is more smirks and wicked grins than smiles, and when he looks at Leonard in the eye, the criminal can see the curiosity shinning in his own.

He's a temptation. A walking, breathing challenge that Leonard would take in a heartbeat, if not for the details, because like a contract, this challenge, this temptation, came with small print.

His name was Sebastian, an intern under Eobard's care and guidance – although Leonard was sure _Sugar Babe_ was a more appropriate term for the kid. Smart, focused, proud and very good looking, always walking with the confidence of someone who can get away with anything.

He also was, according to Mick, _not real_.

"Explain," Leonard prompted.

Mick gave him a severe look, one Leonard didn't appreciate but it was becoming more and more often a regular thing to see in his partner's face, ever since this Brave New World came to be.

"There was no Sebastian in the world before this," Mick said, his tone loaded with apprehension, "Barry Allen? Yes, the kid who changed the game for both of us, The Flash… this guy is not him, even if he looks like his goddamn doppelganger, is not him at all… Eobard's obsession with the kid just got creepier."

Leonard narrowed his eyes, "The Flash is dead."

Defeated with the rest of the superheroes that tried to rise against them, now nothing more than another mask to Demian's collection, behind a glass.

"Yes," Mick looked resigned about that, "But Eobard made himself a look alike who adores him, always by his side, loyal without question, like a good little puppy."

"A puppy with sharp teeth and a nasty bite."

"Dog nonetheless," Mick took a swing of his beer, closing his eyes, "Do you think he fucks him? He probably does… that's some kinky shit right there."

Len slowly gave his partner a look, but Mick was not paying attention anymore, too busy with his drink and his apprehensive thoughts about his friends' remade lives, crafted by Thawne, Darkh and Merlyn with the Spear of Destiny. Len was being patient with Mick, as he was having difficulties understanding his partner, mostly because the Mick before him was ahead of Leonard's time, and many experiences lived and suffered ahead.

Experiences that would lead Leonard to the same path, one that eventually will kill him…

He closed his eyes, such future was ahead of him no more, and his survival was the reason he accepted to join this group of mismatched egomaniacs. In his mind there was no reason for him to not fight, tooth and claw, to save his own life.

There were many things changed in this New World, from the lives of those who held the Spear to everything transformed by their heart's desire. Sebastian's existence in itself was one of those things, apparently.

"Why?" he asked out loud, Mick slowly drifting to sleep, "Why would Eobard create a mirror image of his so called worst enemy and keep him by his side?"

"Dunno," Mick grunted, "Ask him."

Perhaps that suggestion was exactly what he needed to do, but Leonard was not going to ask Thawne, not when he could spend some time with someone far more relevant to his curiosity: Sebastian himself.

\----------

The creature cladded in black roared, its clawed fists pounding against the glass over and over again, speeding the enclosed space in an infinite loop. A caged animal with no sense of fear or anger, just focus in running, even when it was trapped.

Sebastian stared at the creature with fascination, the chain he always wore around his neck was partially dangling from his mouth as he absentmindedly nipped the stainless steel.it had been a gift from Eobard for his birthday, with a note requesting him to appreciate and wear it every day. Sebastian developed the habit of taking it to his mouth, it was better than biting his nails at least.

The glass panel darkened, taking Sebastian out of his zoned-out state. Eobard's hand was over the control panel, he was looking at him with amusement in his features. Sebastian smirked, letting the chain fall from his mouth to hand around his neck freely.

"Hi," his greeting was a game, Eobard rolled his eyes, taking a step closer to hold Sebastian's chin between index and thumb.

"Shouldn't you be working?"

The younger man closed his eyes, exhaling softly, then opened his eyes again and looked at his mentor in the eye, licking his lips before speaking, he was able to feel a faint tremor in Eobard's hold, almost none existent.

"I just completed the assignments, sir, everything is ready for you review, should I take this to your office instead?" Sebastian waved to the folder in the nearest desk, "The results are impressive."

"Yes," Eobard dropped his hand slowly, "Go ahead."

Smirking, Sebastian took the folder and turned towards the hallway, ignoring the judging looks and whispers, a common occurrence around him no matter what. Some time ago Sebastian figure that if those whisper and rumors won’t stop, then he might as well make the best of it.

Still, it was not as easy as it sounds.

Eobard will step into the office and close the door, locking it. He will praise Sebastian's work, mark a few improvements, suggest another project, Sebastian will lean on the desk to write those notes as Eobard walks around and finally steps behind him, a hand on the small of his back, moving lower. Sebastian will freeze as Eobard feels his ass and whispers in his ear how he is such a good apprentice. Sebastian will smile and thank him for letting be here, as he always does.

From there, the situation can escalate or not, depending on the timing and mood of his so called mentor.

The younger man stood in the empty office and placed the folder on the desk, wondering if the situation will escalate or not, wondering if he will be able to keep himself composed and go along, as he should, as Eobard expects him too.

It wouldn't be the first time.

Sebastian closed his eyes and sat on the edge of the desk, when the door opened he smiled and turned around, leaning over the desk as Eobard started talking, getting closer and falling into their routine.

 _Lather, rinse, repeat_ , Sebastian thought. But when the other man felt him, his mind went blank and he couldn’t move, forgetting what he was supposed to do next, everything was blank.

"Sebastian," Eobard's tone was severe as he called for his attention, "Where did you go?"

"Sorry, I'm here."

Eobard held him from behind then, making him stand with his back towards the older man's chest, his hand against Sebastian's naval and chest. The younger man concentrated in his breathing instead of the feeling of his mentor's desire against his ass and let his head fall against Eobard's shoulder.

 _Remember the pattern_ , he told himself, _get on with the program_.

His mentor pushed him against the desk and Sebastian moaned softly when the older man pulled his pants down and pushed his legs apart, responding as he was supposed to do.

 _Lather, rinse, repeat._  

\----------

The eco in the bathroom made the sound of step feel like a menacing sound, a grand entrance if not for the setting, Leonard was just walking into a bathroom down the hall of STAR Labs, where Sebastian finished washing his hands and ran his fingers through his hair, combing the messy locks back in place. Leonard had seen the younger man leave Eobard's office, disarranged clothes and tangled hair. It was a look that screamed loud than whatever happened inside that office.

"Rough day?" Len asked, looking the kid up and down.

Sebastian crossed eyes with him over the mirror's reflection as the styled his fringe, rolling his eyes at him before going back to his previous task.

"How can I help you, Mr. Snart?"

God, it was like hearing a recording. The same tone no matter what, even if he clearly was not happy to see Leonard there, he just kept going. Len narrowed his eyes, taking a mental note about that.

"Len," he corrected. "We have a meeting."

"Mr. Thawne will be in the main conference room with Mr. Merlyn and Mr. Darkh," he arranged his shirt and tie, "I can take you there."

Len was aware he was staring at Sebastian, not even hiding it, but the kid didn't bother to react. Instead he finished fixing his clothes, one last touch to his hair and turned around to face Leonard, a smirk plastered on his face.

"What are you doing tonight?" Len asked, his tone all business like yet inviting, he had seen the spark in the kid's eyes, the interest, and now… he was responding.

Sebastian tilted his head to a side, confusion looking strange in his features. Leonard was sure he didn't misread the subtle signals, perhaps what surprised Sebastian was not the question, but the mere fact that Leonard had not ignored him.

The kid licked his lips, his confident mask a little less solid for a moment, "I don't have plans."

"Korean?" he asked quickly, slipping through the cracks of that mask, "Beef and a bunch of side dishes, you might like it."

Sebastian cracked a smile and it looked so simple and real, it fitted him.

"Banchan," he answered, making Len frown, "I think that's how they call the side dishes, banchan."

Len shrugged, his grin in place and his eyes on Sebastian's, "We can ask them, tonight."

"Yes, we can do that."

Sebastian walked towards him and took Leonard's phone from his pocket, amusing the criminal in the process with his forwardness. The younger man turned it towards Leonard to unlock it, then pulled up the contact list and entered his own information in there, name and number, even sent a text to himself to get Len's number. After he was done, he gave the phone back to Leonard and winked at him, leaving the room without looking back.

Leonard stood there for a moment, watching his phone with the number Sebastian gave him. There were mechanisms to Sebastian's actions, but it was just an act, he had seen those before. His supposed adoration for Eobard was strange, yet not absolute, otherwise he would not even look in other direction.

There was more to Sebastian than what Eobard paraded and Mick grunted. Whatever it was, it seemed to be distant, locked up, perhaps if Leonard was able to get close enough that might change.

Whatever it was, the challenge was set and he felt the trill of the chase in his veins already.

\----------

"This is disgusting," Sebastian made a face, resembling a pout, Len laughed of how adorable it looked.

"It's Soju, but it seems you're not one for bitter liquors, do you want a _Sprite_ instead?" he mocked, earning a glare.

"Or a beer," Sebastian countered, "I don't mind bitter tastes, is just this thing," he waved the empty shot glass, "It's disgusting."

"I think you mentioned it before," he waved his chopstick at the brunet.

Sebastian left the shot glass on the table and stole Len's beer at some point of the night, in between eating side dishes – turns out their name is indeed banchan – and Korean barbeque.

Leonard was observant, looking beyond the surface to understand was one of his more prominent skills, sometimes silence said much more than words. Right now, he was observing Sebastian, looking for something he couldn’t put a name on it. According to Mick, Sebastian was Barry Allen's doppelganger, a "weird creation" made up by Eobard. Leonard couldn't tell, after all in his timeline he was yet to meet Barry Allen, thus he had nothing to compare him against.

Sebastian was confident in his movements and words, as if he knew exactly what he was doing all the time, at least when Len was watching. He saw him looking at him with curiosity several times, a couple of them a pretty little flush spread across his cheeks when caught in the act, vulnerable and real.

After dinner, they walked near the coast line, the restaurant being a few blocks away. Sebastian stood over a large rock, watching the dark waters ahead of them.

"Are you testing me?" he asked, his face not giving away a thing.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Sebastian."

"You have seen me with Eobard… you, Merlyn, Darkh… you know why I'm with him."

Leonard nodded, smirking, "The official story is that you're his protégé, an excellent student, freshly out of College with a thing for science."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Yes, sure. I'm a grade A nerd working in STAR Labs as an intern, of course—"

"However," Leonard interrupted, "The unofficial story goes beyond that, you smirk, you flirt, you do as you're told, keep Eobard happy, right?"

The younger man stayed still, looking ahead, "I love him."

The statement sounded practiced, like a line in a script, planned, practiced, _fake_.

"Do you?"

"I shouldn't have come here," he mumbled, jumping off the rock and pass Leonard, looking distressed, "This is not me, I… I like Eobard, he's giving me everything—"

"Like him or love him?" Leonard pressured him, walking closer and staring at him in the eye, "Very different things."

"I— I just said… it's not that simple, I… I don't," Sebastian glared at the thieve. "You confuse me."

Leonard tilted his head to a side, brushing the hair off Sebastian's forehead, "Have you ever been with someone else, Sebastian? Other than Eobard?"

"I can't be with someone else," he gritted his teeth, "I'm his— I have to go, I shouldn't have come, this is wrong, I'm sorry, I just… I'm sorry."

"Sebastian—"

He younger man ran, but he did look back once with watery eyes, confusion cracking his mask all over again, this time it was not subtle nor momentary. Leonard put that expression in his face and the thieve couldn’t help but wonder what was going thru the brunet's mind.

\----------

Sebastian's room was crisp clean, always neat, not a single paper out of place. Eobard cloud walk in at any given time and there would not be a thing that unsatisfied him, except of course for Sebastian's absence from the room at the moment.

The speedster waited, when the front door turned he opened his eyes, standing in the middle of the room when Sebastian walked in, stopping on his tracks upon seeing him.

Sebastian hung his head in shame, Eobard didn’t even have to tell him what he had done. The speedster smirked, such a good boy.

"I'm not mad," he assured the younger man, his voice coated with a sweetness reserved only for his Sebastian, "Merely disappointed."

"Nothing happened," the brunet whispered, "I swear."

"I believe you," Eobard placed two fingers under Sebastian's chin to look at him in the eye, "You will never turn your back on me, would you? Not when I have given you everything and more."

"Never," firm, stable, Sebastian himself believed those words, Eobard made sure of it when he used the Spear, "Never."

_But why?_

Eobard closed his eyes, nodding, "I'm still disappointed in you… do you want to know how to make it up to me?"

Sebastian nodded, eagerly wanting to be back in Eobard's good grace, happy to do so.

_Happy? Am I happy?_

He kissed Eobard, desperately, seeking contact, attention, _approval_. The older man laughed, whispering everything that he will do to him, pushing him towards the bed and taking his clothes off. Sebastian lay there, looking at his mentor in the eye, keening desperately to feel him.

_I don't understand._

Eobard roughly pulled his hair, turning him on his stomach, taking everything, having it his way, and Sebastian let him because this is what he wanted, from the very beginning and always.

"You look so pretty when you're mine," Eobard grunted in his ear, then pushed his face against the mattress, moaning a name that was not Sebastian's, but he pretended not to notice, Eobard could call him whatever he wanted, that was just fine.

_It's fine? Do I even care? I should, shouldn't I? What's wrong with me?_

When they were done Sebastian felt empty, yet he smiled and kissed the older man, telling him how much he loved him, how much he desires him, all the time, no matter what. His mouth was dry and his mind was blank, the words came out own their own, like a record, he didn’t even thought about them.

_Something's wrong with me._

Once alone, he sat under the shower for a long time, the cold water didn’t bother him. He didn’t feel anything at all, he closed his eyes and thought of Leonard. When he was with him something felt different, there was not script, no hollow feelings, and it was different.

"I felt… normal," he mumbled, "What the fuck is normal, anyway?"

He came back to his room, looking for his mobile phone, staring at the screen for a long moment before sending a text with a question. Something that didn’t bother him before and didn’t actually bother him now, when it came to Eobard, he was just… curios about it.

**_Who's Barry?_ **

\----------

Eobard's second laboratory, the one Mick calls The Hall of Doom, is always open, always in constant motion, the project at hand is a reactor, Sebastian knows it can be powerful, more so than anything he had seen before, but he doesn't know why Eobard needs it.

Rory is questioning him about it, looking bored and somehow guilty, while Leonard is just there, leaning against a wall, listening.

"He doesn't tell me every single thing he does, that's not how it works," Sebastian complained. "Also, that was not the topic, I asked you a question, and you said you will answer, instead I'm being questioned."

"How does 'it' works, kid?" Rory asked, and he looked tired, Sebastian wondered what has the problem this time. Leonard and Mick where Eobard's entrusted contacts, anything outside the side of law he needed, they got it, it was a partnership, or so Eobard said.

"I know how it works," Len said, walking close to them in the almost bare office, "Eobard talks, you don't say a thing, whatever he says is the truth and nothing but the truth and you don't question him at all because he would never lie to you, yes? Then you let him fuck you, because you _love him_."

Sebastian glared at him, but why? What was the problem? Leonard said the truth and that was okay, that was the way Sebastian's life is, he shouldn't be ashamed of it. He wasn't.

Right?

"Yes," he answers and his voice was thin, "You know that."

"Fake love for a fake person," Mick grunted, taking another swing of his beer, while Len glared at his partner, "Sounds about right."

Sebastian frowned, he should be angry for what they were saying but he felt… nothing.

"Whatever," Sebastian waved his hand, "Just tell me who Barry is?"

Mick chuckled, "Barry Allen is the persona you were molded after, kid."

"Stop talking as if I was made out of thin air," the brunet hissed, "it's not cute nor funny anymore."

Mick drained his beer and threw the bottle at Sebastian, who easily caught it, placing it over the desk he was leaning against. Leonard gave him an interesting look, while Mick didn't look surprised of his quick reflexes.

"Were did you learn to do that?" Mick asked, but he looked amused, like he already knew the answer.

Sebastian blinked, "I just know."

"Doesn't that sounds a little bit strange to you?" Mick rolled his eyes, it was as if every care in the world was just slipping away from him, he looked conflicted and mostly sad all the time.

Sebastian closed his eyes, gritting his teeth because… yes, it did sound strange, but most things in his life did so he just rolled with them and… wasn't that strange in itself?

"I don't know the difference," he answers instead, "It is what it is."

And that was not satisfactory, it shouldn't be, but he had nothing else to go for. He was the best intern in STAR Labs, protégé of the acclaimed Eobard Thawne, also his lover literally under the table. That was his life.

"I don't remember my childhood," he said suddenly, his eyes distant. "My parents, if I had siblings, friends… nothing." Leonard moved towards him as Sebastian stared ahead, "I remember meeting _Mr. Thawne_ in a College conference, he offered me an internship, he promised me that and more, I moved to his house after that and… I love him, he's my life."

"That's because you didn't have a life before that," Mick looked at him and there was pity in his eyes, which made Sebastian's blood boil, "This world? All of this is fake, including you. Thawne created you using The Spear of Destiny—"

"Mick."

Leonard stopped his partner in the middle of his explanation, but Sebastian wanted to know more, he needed to know that he was talking about, he had seen a spear, in Eobard's house, what that it?

"Tell me," Sebastian insisted, "Why Barry? You said I look like him."

"But ain't him, you aren't a speedster, you aren't The Flash, you are, well— whatever Thawne wants you to be."

Mick shrugged and it was not helpful, Sebastian dug his nails into his palms, ready to scream when someone knocked at the door, not waiting for an answer, it was the janitor, Ray Palmer.

"Oh sorry, my bad—"

"Hair gel!" Mick smiled, actually smiled, "I've been looking for you!"

"Me?"

"I told you he was here," Sebastian pointed out, "You were too busy getting drunk to pay attention."

"Shut up, fake." Mick got up and walked towards Ray as he dismissed Sebastian.

"Fuck y—"

Leonard spin him around and made him look at him in the eye, he looked angry and Sebastian tried to shake him off to no avail, the criminal's grip was firm, as if nothing could move him now. He looked angry and Sebastian felt afraid for a moment.

"Calm down," Leonard hissed, "You're fine."

"No, I'm not," he shook Len's grip off, storming out of the room, Leonard following close by, "Leave me alone!"

"You're acting like a child," a few quicker steps and he was spinning Sebastian to face him once again, "It doesn't fit you."

Sebastian glared, but his eyes were blurry, "You have no idea what fits me, you didn't make me, Eobard did!"

"Are you hearing yourself? You were not made, Sebastian, you were born!"

"I wasn't!" he closed his eyes, feeling pain all over him, "I know I wasn't…"

Leonard didn’t say anything at first, waiting for him to calm down, "Whatever Mick said—"

"Is the truth," his voice was firm, "I don't remember anything before Eobard, everything is about him, my whole life, _him_ , nothing but him… I don't feel anything Leonard, I'm hollow."

"Aren't you feeling frustration right now?" he pointed out, "That's a feeling, in case you were wondering."

"Love," he mumbled, "I'm supposed to be in love… and I feel nothing… when he speaks to me, when he touches me, when he fucks me… nothing."

Leonard's grip tightened, making the younger man blink. There was something in Leonard's eyes that speak volumes, even if his face was a careful, calm mask. He looked concerned… for Sebastian?

He felt cold lips against his own, deepening in a kiss that sent a shiver down his spine, he felt warm in his chest and his heart beat louder in his hears, he closed his eyes and parted his lips slowly, beat by beat getting into the kiss and the feeling it gave him, it was nothing like he had ever felt before.

Slowly he opened his eyes, looking at ice blue ones, he was shaking in Leonard's arms, "W-What was that?"

"A kiss," the criminal smirked, Sebastian pushed at his chest in protest, no real heat behind it.

"No, well yes, but, what I felt, what was that?"

"I don't know Bas," that… was a cute nickname, actually, "But it means you aren't hollow."

"But with Eobard—"

"You don't feel anything _for_ him," Leonard said, "That's the reason you feel nothing."

Sebastian closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Leonard's shoulder, feeling tired. He was so confused by everything he was feeling, until Leonard everything was fine, now his world didn’t make sense and he didn’t know what to do.

\----------

That night, on his back with Eobard between his legs, Sebastian felt afraid.

His breath hitched and his eyes watered as Eobard kissed down his throat, he was stiff and unsure of everything, he couldn't move, he couldn't see and he didn't heard Eobard calling his name or cursing, getting off him and out of the room.

He couldn't breathe, his chest hurt too much.

"Calm down, just inhale," Eobard's voice was close, "You can do it, in and out, that's it…"

When he came back to his senses, he was sitting on the bed with a sheet covering him and Eobard rubbing circles on his back. He actually looked concerned and Sebastian felt another stab of pain in his chest by looking at his expression.

This man… he didn't love Eobard, even though he was made to do so.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and he had no idea what he was apologizing for anymore, "I can't— not right now."

Eobard sighed, holding the bridge of his nose with index and thumb, as if looking for patience. Sebastian lowered his eyes, staring at the sheets instead.

"Its fine," he finally said, "Just sleep."

He lay down, using the sheets to cover himself up to his neck. Eobard walked out of them room and turned off the lights, closing the door after leaving. Sebastian lay in the darkness, eyes open, staring at nothing.

After a while, Sebastian got up, walking slowly out of the room and wandering the house, his mind set in the basement, where a Spear sat under lock and key behind a transparent case. He placed his hand over the crystal clear surface and heard whispers in his head, asking him for help to set things right. He withdrew his hand but kept his gaze on the spear, now he knew this was the object Mick was talking about, the instrument to change reality itself.

"He used you to make this world… to make me, didn't he?"

The spear glowed, shivering for a moment, then it went back to just being there, sitting like the inanimate object it was supposed to be, yet Sebastian knew it was so much more. He moved around the room, the house and in desperation searched for anything he could find to open the case, he came back with no keys but an axe in his hands and with the emotions he didn't know he could feel, smashed the case open.

Eobard was there a second later.

"What are you doing?" he asked, dangerously, "Don't you dare, Sebastian."

He younger man's hand was on the spear, but he froze in place, knowing what Eobard was capable of, a simple movement and he will die, a hand through his chest.

"I need—"

"You don't need anything," Eobard spat, "Nothing but whatever I say you need."

Sebastian griped the spear, lifting it, then he was against the wall, the spear in his hands and Eobard's around his neck, chocking him.

"Do you want me to hurt you?" harder now, it was hard to breathe, "I have done it before, when you were so much like Barry it was disgusting, you are not Barry, you're _better_ , you're _mine_."

Sebastian was chocking now, "I c-can—ugh!"

The spear glowed, Eobard looked surprised by this, but Sebastian didn't care about his expression, Eobard let him go and the room exploded in light. Suddenly, Sebastian was not in the basement being chocked by his so called lover anymore, but a room he didn't recognize.

It was a little messy, but it gave Sebastian a nice feeling, there were posters in the walls and many science related books in the shelves. He stood in the middle of the room, not knowing what to do or where to go, he had no idea what this place was.

"Home," a voice answer his thoughts and he turned around to see… himself, or someone he looked almost exactly like him, if not for the taste in clothes and a couple of freckles in a different place.

He knew who this person was.

"Barry," it was not a question, he was sure this persona was Barry Allen.

"Kinda?" he answered, Barry has holding two mugs in his hands and offered Sebastian one. With some doubt he took it, Barry prompted him to sit on the bed then, against the frame, side to side.

"This is your home," Sebastian pointed out, "Not mine, I… am I even real?"

"'Course you are," Barry assured him, sipping his hot coco, "I added cinnamon to yours, you like it that way, don't you?"

Sebastian looked at the mug, "I guess…"

"Bastian," Barry nudged him, "I know you're real, you are real because of me."

"You're dead," he said and it hurt to say it, for some reason, "Darkh…"

"Yes, but not really," Barry poked Sebastian in the chest, "Whatever Eobard did, part of me stayed with you."

Sebastian laughed bitterly, "He wanted you, but different, so he made me, I'm nothing but a copy, made to his liking, to adore him, to serve him, to love him."

"Well, he sort of failed in that aspect, to be honest, "Sebastian closed his eyes, feeling them burn with unshed tears, "No, no I mean, he cannot _make_ you _love_ him, Bastian! Love can't be created, he made you _think_ you loved him, because it was easier, but he can't actually _make_ you love him."

"The spear can make reality itself, and you're telling me he can't make me love him? He made me, I didn't exist before this, and it's like a bad Pinocchio story!" Barry let his cup in the night stand, then slapped Sebastian upside the head "Hey!"

"You're a real boy, ok?" he earned a glare for that comment, "Believe me, you're real, your existence is real, and if we get our lives back, your mind will come to be your own as it should be, no more fake love and adoration, you will not be Eobard's slave anymore."

The Spear was in his hands now and Sebastian was afraid, "I can't do this, I was not even supposed to exist… but I don't want to die."

Tears dropped, he was so afraid.

"Please Bastian," Barry asked him, "Take the Spear to the Legends, I promise you that everything's going to be alright."

He trembled but he believed him, he wanted to believe him. So he told himself that Barry was right, and everything was going to be okay, somehow…

Barry enveloped him in a hug and Sebastian allowed himself to sob, for the first time.

\----------

Leonard was not expecting to see Sebastian so soon, but there he was, standing in the cortex of Eobard's hall of Doom, holding the Spear of Destiny and looking at him in the eye, ready to do something he surely will come to regret.

"Bas, whatever you're thinking, you better stop now," Len told him, Merlyn and Darkh were at his sides, ready to fight Eobard, while Mick and the Legends arrived.

This was such a mess.

"Lenny," Sebastian smirked and he looked so confident once more, like the man he fell fo— Leonard grunted, this was not what he wanted, he wanted to live, he wanted control and he didn’t want Sebastian to stop existing, because that was exactly what the Legends would do: reset the world, erase Sebastian from existence and sent Leonard to the path leading to his death.

"Kid, gimme the Spear," Mick requested and Sebastian did so, not a drop of doubt. Leonard gritted his teeth, this was not good, if Mick's friends got the spear they would change reality back to how it was, with Leonard in his path to die… and without Sebastian.

Amaya had the Spear in her hands and Leonard shoot the coldgun, freezing her to never let her breath again. He got closer looking at his partner in the eye as he hit the ice statue, shattering it to pieces.

"I'm sorry Mick," he said, and it actually felt wrong to do something like that to his partner.

_But it was her life or mine…._

When he looked up, Sebastian was staring at him with watery eyes, Eobard dragging him to his side by the arm, Leonard almost pointed the gun towards him.

"This ends now," Eobard hissed and threw the spear into the reactor, destroying it, "No more spear, this is your reality now and you will have to live with it, knowing you _failed_."

He shook Sebastian, bending his arm in an odd angle, whispering in his ear how he would teach him to obey, to be what he was made for, if he had to learn like a stray dog, Eobard will teach him like so. Sebastian hissed in pain, but his eyes were on Leonard, until Eobard slapped him, after that it was like the fight drained of him, he his nodded to whatever Eobard hissed in his ear and Leonard was felt like he just made a mistake.

Eobard kisses Sebastian, it's raw and almost painful to watch, and as he watches, Leonard feels nothing. He turns around and leaves, missing the heartbroken gaze Sebastian sent his way.

\----------

It hurt.

When Eobard strike him, when he dragged him to his office and when he fucked him against the desk, it hurt physically, but in his head, there was nothing, the aching that aching that bother him the most, however, was the one in his chest, the one he couldn't understand. This was his life, he was made for Eobard and nothing was going to change that, and he felt numb.

"Sebastian, you know I have to punish you, hmm?"

"I know," his voice was almost robotic, "I deserved it, I betrayed your trust, and I'm sorry."

He was sitting against the wall, his clothes disarranged and his spirit broken, he looked up to Eobard, who gave him and almost tender look that sent a shiver down his spine.

"I know you are…"

Eobard grabbed him by the hair, dragging Sebastian out of the office. The legends were gone, Darkh and Meryln looked bored and Snart was begrudgingly coming back to the cortex after being summoned. Eobard smirked and moved towards the blackened panel, illuminating the room to let The Black Flash be seen.

"Let this be a lesson, my friends," Eobard announced, opening another panel besides the one containing the Black Flash, pushing Sebastian inside.

"What the fuck are you doing, Thawne?" Snart hissed as Eobard closed the door, Sebastian looking confused and afraid.

"I'm tired of my little toy," he pushed another button and the division between the Black Flash and Sebastian lifted, "So I'm saying goodbye."

"No, no, please, not like this!" Sebastian screamed, yet he was ignored as the Black Flash circled him.

"Stop the pathetic show," Merlyn complained, "Your Barry-wanna-be is doesn't have the Speed Force."

"Are you sure?" Eobard smiled, "Because _I_ was the one who thought him into existence, not you."

Snart ran but it was too late, the Black Flash pierced Sebastian's chest with his vibrating hand and kept running around as Sebastian slowly disintegrated, staring into Leonard's eyes with a silent scream forever imprinted in his mind.

Then he was gone.

Eobard watched in amusement as Snart stood there, staring blankly at the panel even after he blacked it out. Darkh looked merely uncomfortable while Merlyn said nothing, the silence around them grew louder, if that was even possible, until an alarm shattered the moment.

"What now?!" Eobard moved around the lab and sure enough, the Waive Rider was missing, the Legends were up to something again. "Gentleman, it's time to work."

Snart put his googles over his eyes and walked with them, not saying a word. Eobard enjoyed the moment perhaps more than he intended.

It was a shame really, he liked Sebastian, this perfect not-Barry. Such a waste of creation, perhaps he was too forward and let the Black Flash kill him was an overreaction form his part...

Oh well.

\----------

It wasn't over. They were back in 1946, racing against two sets of Legends in order to get The Spear of Destiny. Because the concept of time, space and reality was completely fucked up by now and Leonard was trying to just roll with it at this point, a deep understanding was something tremendously useful for another day, this whole situation was beyond unreal at this point.

If the Legends set reality back to what it was, Leonard was going to die in two or so years of his own time line. If they set reality back to what it used to be, Sebastian was going to be nothing more than a memory, perhaps not even that, but stopping them and getting the Spear back, he still had the chance to do _something_ about it.

He was desperate at this point, _nothing_ make sense. Time, reality, concepts that used to be untouchable now were bend and twisted, _reformed_ , it was madness.

Mick was punching Demian's teeth out and he almost shoot him. He didn’t own Darkh anything, why the hell would he kill his own partner? Even with Mick's interests differing from his, he couldn't do such thing, it was not him.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

Instead, he saw Sara taking the Spear and he fired, distracting those around her and grabbing a hold of the Spear as it was activating, but he didn't took it from her, he couldn't use it on his own after all.

Leonard found himself in an apartment, Sara by his side, they glared at each other, ready to fight when someone clearing their throat to get their attention snapped them out of the moment.

A tall, dark blonde woman and a young man who looked exactly like Sebastian, but wasn't.

"Laurel," Sara breathed, her voice trembling with emotion, "Barry?"

Barry made a so-so motion while Laurel giggled, Leonard narrowed his eyes, asking, "What's the meaning of this?"

"You have the Spear of Destiny," Laurel smiled, walking close to take her sister's hand, giving Leonard a sideways look, "Both of you, at the moment."

Sara was about to cry, Leonard could tell, but she was not her concern at the moment, he was too busy glaring at Barry.

"I still believe you can do good," he told Len. "Even if technically you have not even meet me yet."

"I have no interest in becoming a hero, it doesn't pay off," Barry chuckled, as if he had heard that before, "And I'll end up dead."

Barry clicked his tongue, "But you like the challenge, the trill of the chase, because you like what you do and you're very good at it."

Leonard gave him a blank stare, "My last trill is dead."

"Snart—"

"And if Miss Lance here rewrites reality, it will get worse, or not even that, it will be nothing, just a chase to get myself killed for these people, tell me _Barry_ , does that seems worth it to you?" Sara, who at this point had been talking with Laurel, turned to look at him with a soft expression, she knew something he didn’t, at least not this version of himself.

Barry inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, "It's so much more than that, Snart… these people will not be strangers and your decision will be nothing but your own, coming from the person who you will become, a better person."

"A softer one, you mean."

"Not really," Barry pointed out. "Everyone changes, you did so for the better, even if it doesn't seem like it to you, not right now."

Leonard strode to stand tall against Barry, almost nose to nose, anger in his eyes and leaking in through his voice, "Being good is not worth it, ask your doppelganger," Barry looked apprehensive, "That's right, you can't, because he's dead and after this _fix_ , he would have never existed, tell me, how's that _worth it_?"

Barry gently pushed him back as Laurel held Sara where she was, motion her to just listen, a smile on her face, Sara frowned, confused.

"Sebastian is not my doppelganger, he's his own person—"

"He's a made-up person, created by Eobard because he's obsessed with you."

"Thanks for the creepy reminder, but what I meant is that he is and always will be, even now."

"Why? You want reality to be as it should be, and he was not part of it," Barry and Laurel shared a look, Sara watched her sister and slowly, a smile formed on her lips.

"We made a promise," Laurel explained with a playful tone, "We're going to keep it."

"Sis…" Sara moved closer and Laurel hugged her sister.

Barry held the Spear of Destiny in his hands, motioning Sara and Laurel to come closer, while Leonard stood beside him, looking tired.

"I believe in you Sara," Laurel took the Spear from Barry and handed it to Sara, "I know you will do what it has to be done."

"Sara," Leonard hissed and he had no idea what to say, he didn’t know her, just the version of herself Demian Darkh made and now she was back to what he used to be.

"Soon, my past self will meet you, Leonard," she smiled, "And because I cherish the person you will become, I want that to happen… in the meantime…."

She held the Spear high and everything was cover with light, blinding Leonard for a moment. This was not what he wanted, this was… fuck…

\----------

He was numb, staring ahead at the docks while Mick talked about whipping his memory.

"This is where Thawne recruited you for the Legion. I'm gonna wipe your memory and put you on the right path," he said and Leonard felt like screaming.

"You mean the path where I join up with some Brit twit and _die_ trying to save the world," the world was not worth this numbness.

"No. You die trying to save your friends…"

 _I don't want to die, Mick!_ His mind screamed but he said instead, "Still a death sentence." like the one Sebastian got, death, inexistent, and soon, forgotten.

"You know what your punishment is, Leonard? You end up being a better man, and so do I."

 _Not this again…_  

"Just get on with it, Mick."

His partner looked reluctant, but he flashed the light anyway, then, there was nothing… he felt cold.

\----------

_Central City, September 2014._

He was in a mood for Korean food, it was a nice way to treat himself after a job well done. Leonard smirked, he had the paintings, he potential buyers and not a single cop on his back, adding a side of kimchi to the mix to end the day was more than welcome… if only the kid before him stopping hissing into his phone and order already.

"You never said what you wanted, it's my time to pick anyway," the brunet said over the phone, "Yes Bear, I _know_ you can't stand spicy food, I'll get you something not spicy, ok?"

"Just order," Leonard hissed.

The brunet turned around, phone still in hand and a pair of pretty green eyes glared at him, damn the kid was good looking, even when he was glaring.

"You can step ahead and order, excuse me for wasting your time, good sir," he said, and the sarcasm was strong with this one, Leonard smirked at him.

"No hard feelings, kid."

He rolled his eyes, "Not a kid and I already order, I'm just waiting for my food— yes, yes, I got you something edible, oh brother mine, now shut it, I need both hands, I'll talk to you later."

"ORDER FOR SEBASTIAN!" he Korean lady screamed from the counter. The brunet – Sebastian, his mind supplied – placed some bills in the tipping jar and grabbed the bags, walking past Leonard.

"Enjoy your food old man!" he said before leaving, earning a chuckled from Leonard.

He saw the younger man cross the door, leaving a pleasant, warm feeling in his chest that he couldn't explain, but liked it.

"You too, Bas."


End file.
